Seasons Change, so do Peole
by starscomingalive
Summary: Ten years can change a person, Rin has changed, Jaken has changed, and Sesshomaru is about to. When the three find themselves once more in the presence of each other they discover sometimes being left behind is a way to just grow stronger...


**I do not own inuyasha. This story is based on friendship and learning to forgive those closest to your heart and learning to let go of a hatred that runs deeper than your own blood. So in a nut shell Rin most learn to forgive Sesshomaru for leaving her and Sesshomaru most learn humans are not as bad as he once thought. He may say so to himself but he must face it with the little girl he took care of over the years. So read and enjoy or hate which ever you choice. Please keep nasty thoughts to yourself thank you.**

**I will be making this T for language and maybe violence. We will see.**

Her eyes followed him as he walked to the edge of the road. His breath was uneven as he looked back at her. "You refuse to marry me?" he glared as Rin's eyes looked back to the village."I choose to do what is best for me, and that thing is not you!" He put his hand onto his sword as she began to walk away, to where the light was fading in the trees. "You will never find anyone to love you! You will live alone until you die!" He screamed in frustration as she did not even bother to look back at him. As she vanished in to darkness the sun dipped for it was the moon's turn to shine.

Rin walked back to her village to see Mia waiting for her with an annoyed look placed on her face. "Three young boys who are worth your time and you refuse each and every one of them. I do not understand you." She shook her head wearily.

Rin pushed her dark brown shoulder length hair behind her ears while smiling. "I can do as I please, and I will do as I please." Rin graved her light blue sword and placed it on her left hip.

"I still do not understand why you just walk away from love and marriage! Every girl wants that." Mia strapped her bow to her back. Rin ignored her as she headed into the deeper parts of the forest. "Look you came here about four years ago, you were alone and hungry. We took you in and tried to give you a normal life. You did not want that though! You wanted to go out and hunt demons! I will ask this again, what the hell is wrong with you? You had to be dropped on your head or something!" Mia shook her head as the dark began to outnumber the light.

Rin swung her legs over a large tree that had fallen in the last night's storm. "This one can be used for new houses later on, make a note on that."

Mia glared at her young friend as she kept walking with a pride stride. "You just don't listen do you?" Rin smirked a little at that comment, but she made no attempt at letting Mia know she had been heard.

A branch snapped in the distance and Rin froze as she listened for any other movement among the trees. "I heard that, you hear that?" Mia shifted nervously in the thick bushes.

Rin frowned as she glanced around the forest and realized that the forest was to quiet. She stood and waited while her friend pushed her white hair behind her ear.

"Rin what is wrong?" Mia shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

Rin narrowed her brown eyes, "Let us head back, I feel a strange presence in the area. This one is unknown and powerful." Rin nodded and Mia began to back track the few steps they had made that night.

"See this is why we should do this while the sky is bright and we can see properly!" Mia hissed in anger as she once more tripped over a fallen tree. Rin shook her head while she mumbled "coward" under her breath. Ti was waiting for them at the entrance. "I am glad you came back, something is keeping the forest too quiet tonight." He looked to the sky as his long red hair feel back in to his eyes.

Ti was the oldest human at the town. He spoke highly of Rin and her skills. Rin had been trained and brought up by him, so she would be the best. Ti was about eighty years old and many knew he was coming to an end. His walks in the morning were becoming shorter, and he sent Rin out more often to deal with problems that he would usually take over.

Mia locked eyes with Rin. "You are not going back out there!" Mia's blue eyes were no match for Rin's brown ones. "I will see you in the morning, stay safe." She turned and headed back into the forest.

"Do not try to hold her against her will Mia. Rin is smart and she would not leave if she knew it would be too dangerous." Ti spoke swiftly before Mia tried to argue.

"That girl is going to lose her head one day." Mia glanced in the direction Rin had vanished.

"When that day comes for her, there will be no stopping it. Rin knows very well that death hunts every corner yet she does not allow that to hold her back. She lives her life without fear. Go rest now child, you will see Rin will return before tomorrow ends, she always has, and she always will." Ti turned and headed back into his hut. Mia sighed wondering if she should follow her friend but once again found fear holding her back. With a last glance she turned and headed home.

!

Rin was sitting on a ledge that over looked a wild river that ran for miles in each direction. One side went up the mountain while the other traveled downward. The sun danced off her face as she sat with her eyes closed. Her body was cold and at first glance she appeared to be dead. The reality was she was letting the sun warm her before she headed back. The first snow was lightly on the half frozen ground. The grass and flowers were dead, not to be seen until next spring. Rin allowed her eyes to open as she looked up to the gray sky. She could feel a storm was approaching from the great mountains that protected her little village from intrudes and most demons as well.

The demons that do mange to find them were when Rin and the other warriors came into play. She was allowed a place to rest and food to eat as long as she held a sword and protected the less powerful ones. So far eighteen year old Rin had kept her promise such as the elders of the village did too. Rin stood stiffly feeling as if she was about one hundred years instead of only eighteen. Her bones felt frozen as she began the walk to the village.

A couple of young boys greeted her at the gate. Each one was learning from her how to kill and survive without having help. Most would say Rin has taken Ti's place. Rin knew almost every planet in the forest, every sound created by a footfall she would be able to name the creature that would be showing up.

"Rin." One of the older boys glanced at her ripped leather pants.

"I will need a new pair, these were old anyway. Come our next lesson will be how to track and kill prey." She led them out of the safety of the village gates and back into the old forest she went.

As they walked Rin looked up to the gray sky. She wondered if the man who had left her could see the storm coming or if it still too far east for his great dog nose to pick up on. She was let behind ten years ago, little did anyone know but she could care less if she ever was to see his face again.

!

Sesshomaru glanced at the sky to see storm clouds beginning to form in the east. He knew on the other side of the great mountains was a small village where some of the greatest human warriors lived. He snorted at the thought of humans. He had given all to his one little ward Rin, but later he found out none of his gifts had been received. Once Rin had turned fourteen she left the comfort of Kagome and went her own way.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the enemy is coming closer to our side of this war. What do you wish from us?" Sesshomaru glanced up to see a demon general standing before him. He exhaled wondering if this war would ever end. For ten years he has been in a fight with some lord on the other side of the boundaries. He sent Rin away to keep her safe and she left without telling anyone.

"Send them a warning if they wish for war they will have it." Sesshomaru waved the man away. He wanted this war to be over. He was tired of waiting for the first to strike. He glanced back out the window as the wind picked up. Today was Rin's eighteenth birthday and he would be unable to give her the gift he wanted to give her. He had no idea where she had gotten off to or if she was even still alive. He sighed and pushed her out of his mind, he had more important things to think about.

He headed out to survey his lands for trouble and felt annoyed. Jaken had moved on when Rin left because he could not handle his lord's nasty attitude. Sesshomaru did agree he had become more nasty during Rin's absents but he no longer could do anything about it. She was gone and with it so was his semi good attitude.

Sesshomaru watched as a little girl and her mother walked on the road towards him. The mother glanced at him unsurely and kept her child by her side. The little girl had black hair, she was not his Rin. Sesshomaru sighed as she looked away, he would never say it out loud but he wanted to see Rin just one more time.

"My Lord I have important information for you." The same general was back, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance.

"What is it general?" He kept his pace the same and kept looking straight ahead.

"The lord of the other side has given us a choice. He said either you marry his daughter or go to war." The general walked behind his lord trying to keep his distance incase a sudden attack would show up.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks as he heard this news. 'So this new lord knows I am not mated to yet?' He exhaled as he looked at the rising sun.

"Tell this monster that if he wishes me to mate with his daughter I must meet her first." Sesshomaru began to walk away without hearing the response of his solider. He was now hoping that the other lord would just go to war with him. He wanted nothing to do with that little spoiled brat he most likely would be sending away.

'If Rin was here she would know what to do.' He watched as the clouds changed their shapes and began to wonder what his little ward was doing right at this moment.

!

General Ken ran back to the camp they had made on the inside of Lord Sesshomaru's land. He could see the horseman waiting for the response of his king. Ken walked out halfway to meet him and the horseman dismounted the giant beast.

"What is his answer?" The man had a thick voice full of pride.

"He wishes to meet the girl before making any decisions." Ken stood about a foot taller than the human before him. He wondered how this man had gotten to be so tall, most men do not reach the shoulder of a demon yet this one was to his forehead in height.

"Very well, I will respond this back to my master. I will see you tomorrow morning at this exact spot, do not forget demon." With that the horse master climbed back onto his beast and kicked his heels. The horse took off and they disappeared into the hick trees without a backward glance.

Ken frowned, "Why does it take him so long to get back to his leader?" He asked one of the younger soldiers that appeared next to him.

"I do not know Sir, maybe this camp is farther away from their kingdom then ours is." The demon glanced back at the sky.

"Another day has past yet Lord Sesshomaru does not make a showing to see how we are doing." Ken shock his head as he walked away and began to bark orders out to awaiting demons.

The young solider watched as the older ones began to create weapons and some went out hunting. His name was Seth and he was a fox demon. His power was weaker than most but his sword skills were unmatched. He only knew one who could match his skill. It was a human female whose name was unknown to him. She had brown hair and eyes and moved with the speed and skill of a demon. He was trying to get a meal from the village from where she attacked him and chased him off. His wounds had been deep and he had taken rest before returning to the camp. He wanted to meet this female again and see if she was truly a human or if the moonlight had played with his mind. Then again why would a demon protect a human village? He shook his head wearily.

"Seth, get your ass in gear." An older solider snarled under his breath as he walked to go help set up the camp. Seth wanted nothing to do with these demons who thought they knew it all. He knew that the female had only won because she was intelligent. Skill only went so far; he looked up to the sky and saw gray clouds forming.

'So they fear a storm coming. Interesting, some of the strongest warriors are here but yet they fear a little cold and wind. Cowards they all are.' Seth snorted as he made his way to the tent he would be sharing with the other younger ones. He wanted nothing to do with this war, but yet here he was.

!

The horse master rode through the day. He found himself at the nearest camp where he ate some bread and soup. The humans there were shaking in their boots. Every warrior they had were humans, they had no demons for they were a human society. These humans were bigger and stronger so it made it possible to fight against a demon but to have a war! Mike thought their leader had finally lost it. Their leader wanted as much land as possible and he seemed to go at it no matter the cost.

Mike remembers the first war they had fought. They were losing in the start but then a new group of humans were created. Stronger, faster humans that easily over rode the weaker ones and when they had won that war the so called leader wanted more. First it was humans, and them a few demon camps. But to attack a real demon army was taking a chance and Mike knew that if a win was going to come a miracle was needed.

Mike climbed back onto his horse, he was sore from days of riding back and forth between and carrying messages. He was hoping this meeting would work and the demon leader would marry the young mistress. He wondered if the demon knew they were all human.

By nightfall Mike had reached the small castle and his leader stood in the garden waiting for him. The leader was a small man who had a large thick beard. He had beady eyes and was always thinking of ways to outsmart his enemy.

"Sir, the other one wants to meet this girl you want him to marry." Mike watched as the leader frowned.

"Tell him so be it. I will bring her personally to his castle."

Mike nodded, "Very well but who is it going to be. You do not even have a daughter."

"I know a girl who will either do as I ask or die. She lives on the other side of the great mountain. You will go pick her up and bring her back to the camp that our enemies have been staying at. I will meet you there. Be at the camp within four days or less." He turned without a backward glance, "By the way the girl's name is Mia."

Mike stood shock for a few moments before he placed his horse in a stall.

'To get from the great mountains and back within four days is impossible unless you flew.' He thought as he went to the beasts' stalls. Inside was a monster that would fly him where he needed to go. Mike exhaled and wondered if this female would agree to this or if she would fit against it.

!

Rin watched as once again another boy failed to do the task she had asked. It was a simple one, catch a fish.

"You all are spoiled rotten! Get out of my sight before I force you to hike into the mountains!" Rin shouted as the boys grimaced and began to head back towards the village. Rin closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Long day?" She smiled as she turned to face Alec, one of her closer friends.

"Very long indeed, most of these boys have grown up with silver spoons in their mouths." Rin sat on a log as Alec joined her.

"We have you to thank for that. Our life has gotten better sense you have come to live with us." Alec watched as the storm clouds began to gather.

"I wonder if the storm is going to hit tonight." Rin sneezed.

Alec laughed, "Mia wants to marry so badly. She wishes she was in your shoes you know. To have three men to ask you to marry them within two days! You must feel special."

Rin became slightly annoyed at the sudden change of topics, "I wish not to marry. I want to take my life to the extreme, not be tied down by a family. If Mia wants to marry tell her she can have any of those three."

"Do you miss him?" Alec knew the moment he asked her he was now trending on dangerous water.

Rin felt her jaw tense. She Alec meant well. "Maybe, sometimes I think he is watching over me. I know that is stupid though because he probably thinks I am dead. He probably forgot about me a long time ago." Rin exhaled as she rose, "We should head back, if the storm hits I wish not to be trapped out in it."

Alec nodded but he knew it was Rin's way to say 'ask me again and I will kill you'. Alec rose and lent out a hand to pull Rin to her feet. She gladly took it and the two friends walked back to the town.

Rin watched as the magnificent town came into view. The stores had signs above them and the place had running water from a well that Rin had helped to create. She watched as kids played on swings as Kagome called them. Rin saw a new home being created on the outskirts for a new couple that had just been married.

"Rin how did the training go?" Mia walked up to her carrying a basket full of different kinds of fruits and vegetables.

"Terrible." Rin graved an apple from the top of the basket as Mia made a face.

"I did pay for that you know." She said teasingly.

"To bad, it is now part of my stomach." Rin smiled at her friend as she walked towards her own small hut.

"See you tomorrow Rin." Mia waved her away as the two went their separate ways.

Rin let the door slid shut behind her as she lit a candle. Her hut was simple, a small living room, bathroom outside, and her bedroom as the back room. She was tempted to go to the training grounds and see if anyone wanted to sword fight with her.

She graved her light blue sword and strapped it to her waist. On her way to the higher ground she met a group of young trainers.

"There is a strong storm coming, I would suggest remaining near the village tonight." The oldest one stayed to warn Rin while the others went ahead.

"Thank you for your concern but I will be fine." Rin pushed past him and kept walking. She stopped about a mile from the high lands. She saw nothing but gray clouds coming towards her.

'I might head back, this storm could get ugly.' Rin turned and ran back to where she came from. She shut the windows of her hut and made sure the door was secure. She could hear the window howling outside.

'Now I just have to sit and out wait this storm.' Rin closed her eyes and fell asleep to the storm raging outside her home.

Rin's eyes snapped open as someone shouted for her while pounding on her door at the same time.

'I think one or the other will be fine.' She got up and opened her door in anger. It was someone from the village.

"A demon rider has appeared from the storm cloud. He is hurt and is asking to speak to Mia. We have refused such and now he is threatening us!" The man spoke so quickly Rin almost slapped him had it been in her nature to do such, instead she punched him.

"Where is this taking place?" She asked as the man caught his breath.

"Town square." He mumbled out.

Rin nodded as she made sure she had her weapon with her before she made a wild dash to town square. There was a crowd already there and she had to shove her way through. In the middle was a man with a beast by his side. The beast reminded Rin of Au-Un. Only this one was bigger and meaner. It had claws and teeth that looked to be used to kill. The creature would not allow anyone near the human rider who was bleeding on his side. Rin stepped forward.

"Look, if you wish to live you need medical attention." Rin shouted over the noise. As people saw she was speaking things began to quiet down to see what the town's leader was about to do.

"I need to speak with a girl named Mia." The man's voice was harsh and every word sounded pain.

"That is nice but until you tell me what you want with her you won't be." Rin crossed her arms over her chest to show leadership and stubbornness.

"If I do not take her I must kill her." The man rose from his position on the ground. Rin ripped her sword from its sheath and took a threatening step towards the man.

"Think again, you are weak and hurt. I could kill you with ease." Rin hissed every word out.

The man laughed before shaking his head, "Could you so easily defeat my beast?" People in the crowd began to back up as the monster roared as if to prove a point. Rin narrowed her brown eyes sharply as Alec moved to stand next to her.

"You are not alone." He whispered gently as Rin glanced back at him.

"You two are foolish, you will be eaten alive by my beast and your homes will become nothing but ash." The man laughed again as his beast rose to full height. Rin inhaled, 'So this is it. I am going to die now?'

**!**

Sesshomaru was standing near the camp ground of the demon soldiers. Some of them glanced nervously at him as he waited impatiently for the human rider. Ken stood beside him and shifted from foot to foot with unease.

"If you cannot stand still I will remove your feet personally." Sesshomaru snapped as he found his whole day was being wasted. He could be in the garden thinking about Rin, or bothering to fire maids around his castle because they are not keeping Rin's room clean enough.

"Sorry my lord. I will stop now." Ken licked his dry lips as they waited.

"I see a carriage coming from the enemies' road!" A shout was heard over the crowd. Sesshomaru glanced up but did not bother to walk towards them. He noticed the carriage looked human made.

'So this demon has many human slaves?' Sesshomaru wondered to himself as he rose to his full height. A man stepped out of the wagon and Sesshomaru lifted his top lip.

"If a demon sent a human to do his business I refuse any negotiation." Sesshomaru snarled at ken as he moved a step or two away.

"You must be the leader of these demons." The short man walked up to Sesshomaru and nodded at him.

"Where is your leader?" Sesshomaru looked past the man to see if anyone else was stepping out of the cart, no one appeared.

"I am the leader. My name will remain unknown to you until cooperation is made." The man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Very well, your people are going to die and I refuse to marry a human." Sesshomaru turned to walk away.

"Wait; is there no way to change your mind?" The man glanced around nervously.

Sesshomaru looked back at the man, "I will only talk to one human. Her name is Rin. If you find her and bring her to me I will allow compromises to be made. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and she will be eighteen at this time. Until you bring her to me, stay off of my land."

The man frowned, "How will I find her?"

"I gave you all I know, if you find her dead all bets are off. She must be alive." Sesshomaru took to the skies leaving everything behind. He was fighting whether or not what he had just done was smart or not. Inside he was telling himself it was. He would get to see Rin again and she would help him through this war. On the other side he was scared she would be found dead or worse she would want nothing to do with him.

Sesshomaru landed in her garden. Most of the flowers were beginning to die for winter was on its way. He exhaled as he watched the golden flower in the middle of the garden. It was the first flower that had been planted here. If it was still living Rin had to be too, for each was special and one of a kind.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken standing a few feet away from him.

!

Jaken found himself in a place he thought he would never see again. It was the same tree that Rin had been left under. The one where her tears and cries went unheard as lord Sesshomaru and he walked away. Jaken at first thought it would be great to get rid of the annoying human girl. He soon discovered how wrong he had been. His lord become cross much easier and Jaken often found more than a few bumps on his body from the kicks he began to receive. He often found himself missing Rin's cheerful voice and he missed protecting something.

He left Sesshomaru about a year after Rin left. When he told his lord he was leaving Sesshomaru barely glanced back at him. Jaken first went to the village where they left Rin at but decided to leave incase Rin followed him. So he took to the road and walked.

On his journey he meant others like him and other strange creatures. He soon found himself lonely at night and so within seven years he came back to where he had left. He once more found his lord where he had left him, watching the golden flower.

Jaken felt like he showed just leave but he got his courage together, "Lord Sesshomaru?" The look his lord gave him was unmistakable. It was of shock and wonder. Jaken felt like it had been over a hundred years when he last saw his lord.

Jaken watched as his lord rose a bit, and then a look of irritation came across his face.

'Maybe I should have just left without a word.' Jaken felt fear raise in his chest as Sesshomaru glared down at him.

!

The leader of the human warriors was furious when he returned to his camp. The soldiers knew it and kept their distances. The leader snarled as he threw his sword across the ground.

"He thinks I will just go and find this human for him! Please she could be anywhere. If he is so powerful why does he not go look for her?" He shouted practically to no one.

He walked back and forth and wondered if this was another challenge he was going to have to overcome. He looked to see gray clouds coming towards them.

'I will finish this after this storm ends. This demon is going to wish he had never met me!' The leader exhaled as he retreated into the safety of his own shelter.

**End of the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Do not be jerks though because you would not want me to come and tear your story apart would you? So if you want to review you can tell me my weak points (though grammar has already been noted) or you can tell me good job and you want to read more. So it's all in your hands :)**


End file.
